Demonic Church
by 101Anime101
Summary: John has just arrived for his first case in Japan. With the help of the SPR gang will it be successful or will it end in tragedy. (I don't own any of the characters or the ghost hunt anime.)
1. Chapter 1

My name is John Brown and I have a very special gift (or curse depending on the way you see it), I can see spirits. At the tender age of seven my father found out about my gift after he found talking to my mom. To be honest I think he thought I was crazy as my mother died when I was three, eventually though he decided enough was enough and took me to an old historic church where he worked and spoke with the head priest Father Andrew. He unquestionably agreed to teach me the ancient art of exorcism as my gift could attract some unwanted guests. No one wanted a volatile situation. Now 10 years down the line Father Andrew received a call from an old friend in Japan informing him about some paranormal activity happening in an abandoned church which was due to be brought back to life. I was the obvious choice as it was seemingly a simple church blessing and I was the only one who could speak Japanese fluently (well so could Father Andrew but he was too busy to leave). Well little did anyone know that this would be one hellish encounter.

The day I was scheduled to leave for Japan a nun approached me and conveyed the message that Father Andrew asked to speak with me privately. I walked in complete silence the only noise being my leather shoes tapping on the hardwood floor and the occasional laughter of children floating through the corridors. No lights were needed in this corridor during the day as the enormous stain glass windows with their cryptic stories and god's love illuminated the stretched-out corridor. Outside you could see the magnificent Australian country side in all its glory flaunting its beauty for all to see. My pleasant walk was interrupted as I noticed the grand oak door inches away from me, the polished plaque read 'Head Priest' well I was here now and If I know Father Andrew correctly he will be waiting for a little knock. My fist gently tapped the door four times, each resounded with a shallow thump. After years of his ears being trained to pick up my barely audible knocks and he had owl like sound perception. "Come in Father Brown" his deep voice muffled by the heavy door. I did as I was told though I did so timidly and stepped over the threshold into the peaceful atmosphere of Father Andrew's large office. Father Andrew motioned at the small red chair in front of the oak desk he currently faced. The seat was heavenly it was like you could sink down into another world of happiness. Father Andrew suddenly spoke, his voice bellowed "Father Brown are you excited for today, I mean I know it's only a simple case but still?" his eyes shone with pride and love just like a father whose kid had won an award. Was I excited? I mean don't get me wrong I'm going to Japan but still I have a fear of Planes so spending 9 hours and 35 minutes on one will be horrible. I sighed "Father Andrew I am thrilled about going to Japan but I have never been on a plane for that long and by myself as well" I admitted to him expecting to see disappointment but it never came, he only looked at me with pride. "John everyone will be praying for you and if it makes you feel better I will lend you my sacred bible so you can continue your studies. Also, I want you to have this…" he paused to take of a thick chained silver cross from around his neck "this will protect you from harm now go and start your journey" I thanked him as he handed over his bible and placed the cross around my neck. We shared a quick prayer as a final goodbye for I would be gone for 2 months.

I arrived at Sydney airport just after 5pm to be greeted by a nice security lady as she checked my bag, shortly after I got through the security terminal I had to do a mad dash to the plane, my luggage was taken care of the day before so all I had was my backpack. I luckily made it on the plane profusely apologising to the flight attendant who was more than happy that he managed to arrive just as the doors were closing. This is where my Journey starts.


	2. Chapter 2

My flight arrived right on time which made me extremely relieved. 9 hours and 35 minutes I have been on this plane, my legs wouldn't obey me so I called a flight assistant over. "erm...this is going to sound embarrassing but my legs won't respond, do you think you could...erm help me up?" I could feel a blush creeping up into my checks, luckily the flight attendant was super nice "Of course honey, you're not the first on this plane to be stiff after 9 hours so no need to be embarrassed" she softly assured me as she helped me to my feet. I thanked her and shuffled off the plane. I eventually got my baggage but was confused on where to go, not only was being in another country frightening but I had never been in an airport before. A sudden hand on my left shoulder scared me half to death and it took all my concentration not to scream, "Are you John Brown from Australia?" the older gentlemen asked kindly his blue eyes shone with compassion at my frightened state. My breaths were laboured and my heart skipped a beat so all I could do was nod. This seemed to suffice. "I am Father Tojo an old head priest from the Sao church. Father Andrew asked if I would come and collect you. Now shall we go a taxi is waiting outside to take us to meet a paranormal crew… I will explain everything on the way" he clambered on while walking, weaving in and out of people every so often. outside cool morning air refreshed me it was 1:00am in Japan time. We loaded up the taxi and set off to wherever it was we were going, I didn't care much I had jet lag. Father Tojo continued his explanation "Right well the SPR team have decided to get involved in the case, they say they want to observe a church blessing so I'm assuming the land owner of the Sao church has agreed". My eyes decided to close without my permission as I drifted off into fitful dreams. I had only started to dream about my mom and dad who I believed were watching down on me from heaven, oh how I missed them so much. I still remember the accident that took my father for I was in class when the office phoned for me, god how they broke the news was awful for any child, they leaned down to my level and said "your father was in an accident…. he didn't make it we are sorry for your loss" it felt like a dream back then, I still remember thinking that when I get home he will be sitting there smiling. The memory suddenly faded away and my eyes sluggishly opened. Father Tojo was shaking my shoulder gently "John we have arrived" while exiting the taxi. We retrieved our luggage from the boot and headed up the towering steps to the office. Dragging luggage around was not an easy task especially when I was incredibly jet lagged, cold and grumpy but on the outside, I kept my calm composure up. When we reached the raggedy brown door, a heated argument bellowed out from within, that of which the door could not muffle. Father Tojo reached for the door handle deciding that our knocks would be undermined by the shouting and headed inside.


	3. Chapter 3

A little girl who looked to be in her early teens noticed our presence first. Her big brown eyes welcomed us "Please have a seat, we will be with you in a moment" her kind voice was fraught with tiredness. I guessed it was at the argument going on in the other room. After all it was nearly 2:00am. Father Tojo and I sat on the black leather couch that almost swallowed me up instantly. He mustered a laugh at my predicament, I must have looked so funny trying to get out of the back of the couch because a fitful laugh drifted over from behind me, she had the sense to try and cover it up with a cough whereas Father Tojo in all his glory burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. I saw the funny side, being as tired as I am I can't muster enough energy to pull myself up though. I almost gave up when a hand slipped behind my back, pushing me up. All that hilarity used up a lot of energy that I didn't have. A couple of minutes later the arguing pair burst through a door on the wall that the couch was facing. A woman with long red hair was shouting "you stupid Monk I could have died, you moron" while whacking her hand bag over his head continuously. The man was buckled over holding his head trying to protect himself from the onslaught "Calm down you old hag, it wasn't that bad!" he protested in anger. Father Tojo and I watched them go back and forth hurtling the most venomous insults and yet they had a dynamic like no other as if they were destined to be best friends but they just didn't know it yet. From behind where I was sitting I heard the low whistling of a kettle and the footsteps of a busy body moving around frantically. I was so focused on my surroundings that I hadn't noticed a man in a suit sit down on the couch opposite of us. His monotone voice laced with frustration brought me out of my stupor "If you two bumbling buffoons are finished our guest has arrived oh and Mai tea" his icy blue eyes bore into mine. The arguing pair stopped their argument almost embarrassed. He continued "I'm Kazuya Shibuya the lead investigator and owner of SPR, the man over there is Takigawa Houshou or Monk if you prefer, he is also an investigator, the infuriated lady is Ayako Matsuzaki, a shrine maiden also an investigator. The girl fetching us tea is my assistant Mai Taniyama and I have another assistant named Lin koujo who is currently gathering research but will be with us on the day". I was surprised to say the least because he looked so young but none the less it would be impolite to not introduce ourselves. Father Tojo beat me to the punch "Well as you know I am Father Tojo from the Sao church and this young man here is Father Brown also known as John Brown, he has travelled far to help with our situation, all the way from Australia" While Father Tojo was introducing me Ayako and Takigawa started laughing hysterically "Are you sure you're not looking for a playground?" they laughed even harder now, the amount of disrespect they showed in front of an elder member of a church was appalling, in fact I am praying for them. My eyes drifted over to Father Tojo who looked less than impressed so I decided to intervene, "Actually I've studied the ancient art of exorcisms" I retorted which had the desired effect. Both two giggling misfits shut their mouths in shock. Just then Mai came bounding in with three cups of tea carefully handing them off as she passed, I thanked her and she returned it with a bright smile. "Ah yes Father Tojo mentioned that you had been taught however don't you have to be ordained by the catholic church you look awfully young for that to happen" Kazuya's voice rose in pitch showing his interest in the matter. I wasn't that young, yes, I was the youngest but it wasn't like I was 10 or something. "You really know your stuff mate but yes I was ordained by the catholic church and to be honest I just turned 17 a few weeks ago that's why I look so young" my Australian accent became more pronounced as I was speaking showing my origins. Their eyes widened in surprise, even Kazuya who managed to keep a straight face was showing signs of shock. It felt like decades were going by in seconds and I felt like hiding in the back of the couch just to get away from their intense stares. Kazuya was the first to snap out of his stupor "Right well we will start the case in two days. John meet us on the steps of the Sao church at 3:00pm and don't be late". With the meeting over Father Tojo and I dragged our luggage back down the steps to find another taxi waiting to take us to our accommodation. However, since I had arrived in Japan I had this sensation like someone was watching me, but I guess I'm just paranoid.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at 3:00pm on the dot, I stood on the steps of the old decaying church, shivering as the frigid wind seeped its way into my bones. A sensation of dread clung to me like sand to skin, irritating me but also creating an unbreakable layer imprisoning me in a silent shell. I hardly slept last night because of this unbearable feeling. Paranoia clawed at my mind begging for my attention while simultaneously my mind began fear that I was in fact being watched. I could feel eyes on me from every direction. Honestly, I don't want to be here by myself, the church gives off an eerie presence, but unfortunately Father Tojo has an important meeting that he needs to attend. I assume it's about the future of the church as Father Tojo was visibly upset. The atmosphere was so thick and gloomy that even a spoon could slice through it. The birds were so frightened that their usual songs were silenced.

"John!" A sudden voice disturbed the silence. All the birds shot out from the trees in fear. His thundering voice travelled in all directions battering off every obstacle. I froze as Monks strong arms wrapped around my tiny body destroying my invisible cage. His tight hug constricted my lungs, he didn't seem to notice my struggle to breathe. However, his embrace brought a sense of safety, protection although me being stubborn would never admit that. Suddenly Kazuya's monotone voice calmly spoke out "Monk…. put him down his lips are turning blue" he face-palmed as he sighed. I noted how his tone was void of any urgency. Out of nowhere Ayako appeared and began to whack him "You idiot" she repeated. I stifled a giggle. Another giggle erupted from the left of me and to my surprise Mai was doubled over while a tall man in a suit (Who I presumed to be Lin) was struggling to keep a smile off his face. "If you two are once again finished we have a case to solve" Kazuya was angry at this point but his face only showed an emotionless mask. "John what have you been told about this case?" he asked, everyone turned to look at me awaiting my answer. _What had I been told._ "I was told that I would be completing a simple church blessing" this answer seemed to satisfy most of them but not Kazuya. "They lied" Lin spoke "The reports of activity in this church have been that of Demonic rituals, possessions…." He was about to continue when Kazuya raised his hand signalling for him to stop. This is a lot of information to take in, they wouldn't lie, would they? "Do you still want to be a part of this case?" Kazuya demanded and my response was a short but curt "Yes".

Everyone was in a silent chain of thoughts when the church doors slowly crept open with a low whine as if to entice us in. We all gasped in fright (Minus Kazuya and Lin) as you could feel the pure evil presence oozing out from within. This wasn't right, this is a church, hallowed ground so why was there such a putrid presence. A century had passed before Kazuya spoke up "Monk, Lin, John and myself will grab some equipment for the case. Mai, you and Ayako clear the perimeter but DO NOT GO INSIDE THE CHURCH!". With that chilling command everyone scattered, as I was walking away from the church my mind screamed 'something bad will happen inside that church, LEAVE!'. I shook my head but the feeling wouldn't leave no matter how far I went it wouldn't leave.


	5. Chapter 5

About 20 minutes later and a lot of swearing from Monk. Myself, Lin, Monk and Kazuya returned with three heavy duty night vision cameras, which to my dismay were to be set up in the most awkward places in the church, we also had to carry an equipment bag each, on top of that these things were heavier than me! Ayako and Mai seemed to have made themselves at home, currently they rested on the sullen steps leading to the church that time forgot. Monk's sarcastic voice shattered the eerie silence "Did the old lady need a rest?" he taunted, grinning wildly as he did so. Ayako's sweet façade torn away leaving only a look of unimaginable loathing. The trees stopped swaying in complete submission as the shrine maiden rose silently. The malevolence radiating off her hit me like an atomic bomb causing me to retreat to a safer distance. My hands shook in distress which my voice could not comprehend. I was silenced by the sheer atmosphere. I watched as her leather handbag gave the impression of a guillotine that was about to behead Monk, she gave him nought a chance to react before the blade sliced downwards with an unrelenting force. The bag connected with his skull causing an explosion of noise to radiate through the silence. I looked around to see Mai barely containing her laughter along with Lin who cracked a smile. Was this normal? Did she always use this much force? Monk spared a glance in my direction showing the same confusion and fear that my face must have held. It was like we were the only two who tuned in on the sudden change. Kazuya was looking at me, his eyes must have seen the pure terror on my face as his icy look gained a hint of interest. He regained his emotionless composure "Are you quite finished or do you plan to waste more time?" Kazuya asked with an annoyed tone. Ayako's anger faded in an instant and she looked suddenly ashamed yet confused, like she wasn't in control, Monk however was grimacing in pain. Seeing Kazuya was going to get no answer he huffed in annoyance before his icy glare shot over to my trembling form. "John why don't you and Monk do a walk around while we set up the equipment" he demanded, his tone of his voice made it clear that an argument would not be appreciated. I hadn't had a chance to open my mouth when an all too jubilant voice chimed in "Yeah come on John just me and you", it was clear Monk was still in pain but that didn't stop him from flashing the biggest cheesiest grin I had ever seen. He stretched his arm out to grab my sleeve guiding me to what felt like a mortuary of misguided souls. "yeah…. lets".

-Note-

Hey so sorry about not updating this story in a long time, (I had exams on) I will be trying to update this story regularly now but I can't make any promises and once again I am very sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

The inside of the church was just as broken as the outside. The rows of decaying pews were testament to this. Not a single pew was spared from this devastation, not even the floor boards were safe to stand on. Yet Monk ploughed through shining a flash light on the mouldy walls, to my surprise some of the ancient stained-glass windows depicting Jesus's trials persevered such mistreatment. The same however could not be said for the yellowed bible pages that lay scrunched up on the ground. I don't like how this church has been treated, it's a shame really such majestic beauty ruined over time. I sighed in despair. Monk suddenly spoke up catching me off guard "Did you notice the sudden change in Ayako, it's not just me, is it?" he seemed anxious. I carefully selected my answer after thoroughly thinking it over "I did but I thought it was normal because you and I seemed to be the only ones to notice the change. To be honest it petrified me so much that I am silently praying for her protection" my confession seemed to ease his anxiety as we grew into an aching silence My feet guided me along the right hands side of the church where the floor seemed more stable, from there I made my way further up the church. I gazed up in excitement hoping to see if this church had a second floor. To my amazement it did, you could see the overhanging balcony and the traces of the carved decorations that wood workers spent years perfecting. "John" Monk called out from where he seemed to be waiting. To be polite I hastened my pace and eventually caught up with him. His unwavering eyes seemed to be glued to one spot on the wall, his face covered in pure shock. My eyes drift to the same spot, my stomach dropped at the sight and I almost look away, almost. On the wall was a satanic symbol drew in what looked to be like blood which overtime had dried, it gave off a horrible stench like something had died.

Some of the blood had dripped onto the door beneath, leaving streaks of dried blood as a decoration. Monk reached for the handle but before he could grasp it, the door flew open banging of the inside wall. I have never seen someone retract their hand as fast as Mont did. We both stood there open mouthed. Chills danced up and down my spine, did the temperature just drop or is it just my imagination? My silent question was soon forgotten as the stench of rotting flesh hit me like a cargo train. My heart beat faster with each step into the room we took.

'creak' the floor boards went.

The darkness in the room reached out to pull us in but thankfully Monk had already whipped out his flashlight and was shining it around the room frantically. I recognized the room as a robe room where the priests would get ready to give sermons. There were even some robes in the corner that seemed to be hiding something. As we walked further I looked to the far wall at the left and noticed a big oak wardrobe leaking a liquid of some sort. I decided to investigate.

One step. My breath came out in laboured breathes.

Two steps. My heart sped up.

Three steps. I was almost there.

Four steps. I am regretting my decision.

Five steps. I am standing right in front of it.

Reaching for the door knob I gently tugged it open…

"Oh my god" I shouted in fright. The scene I saw before me felt surreal. A headless chicken lay covered in blood with all its organs placed in a circle beside it. Its stomach was on a plate with a knife and fork sticking out of in. The heart had a chunk bitten off so blood was freely spewing from the wound. spilling out from a long incision in the stomach was its fleshy intestines, tied in a bow by some sick satanic worshiper. Gagging at the sight I looked up to see a satanic symbol for summoning. This was being used as a satanic worship site. Monk ran over to see what the commotion was about but instantly regretted it. His face paled at the hideous sight.

"Can w…. we go a..and tell the others?" I stuttered. My hands were shaking, this was more serious than I thought. There is no way I can do this by myself I need an elder member of the church, after all I have never seen anything like this. Monk turned to look at me and upon seeing the urgency, that was more than likely written on my face, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of that horrendous room and into the centre of the church, in between the rows of pews. Suddenly a loud cracking sound filled the air, Monk let go of my arm in shock in favour of shining his flash light around. He took a couple of steps forward leaving me petrified to move. Seeming satisfied he turned to speak to me when his face grew an expression of pure fear. "JOHN!" he screamed as one Loud snap echoed through the old church….


	7. Chapter 7

-Note-

There will be Another pov in this chapter but don't worry I will clearly mark it, just wanted to give a heads up

-Note-

-start of chapter-

Suddenly small rotten splinters of wood shot up into my line of site. My feet were no longer feeling the foul wooden planks underneath them, instead pockets of air filled the space. I was confused one-minute Takigawa was on the same level as me and the next there was a stone wall inches in front of my face. My eyes couldn't keep up with the cracks in the stone as they flew past at a devastating speed. Gravity is after all a fickle thing. That was when realization hit me like a freight train, I was falling and not even the pockets of air could slow my descent. Do you know that saying 'Your life flashes before your eyes' well that's true, images of my past mistakes and moments of victory rushed through my mind at lightning speed. Such a short life spent worrying about what others think but also filled with hope and belief in the Lord. Terror filled my mind as I tried to brace myself for the inevitable impact of the cold hard ground.

Abruptly the wall disappeared revealing a large room. I couldn't focus on any details in the nearly pitch-black room as my body tilted forward revealing a stone table, my landing spot. I curled into a ball, with my knees up at my chest and my arms protecting my head to try and survive the impact with minimal damage. Unfortunately, my trajectory wasn't as simple as I thought. My left shin hit the corner of the stone table with an unrelenting force, Pain erupted through my entire nerves system. My hands immediately shot to my shin.

Bad idea.

I was still falling and with nothing to protect my head, it bounced off the concrete floor with a sickening thud. The world spun as my consciousness faded to darkness. However, before I passed out, I could swear I vaguely heard someone calling my name…

-Takigawa's (Monks) POV-

All I could do was watch in horror as John fell through the floor, his face morphed into confusion, his ocean blue eyes bore into mine searching for an answer as he did so and all I could do was watch helplessly as he disappeared down into the abyss. My feet were frozen to this one spot, adrenaline took over my body in an instant. My heart thumped against my chest, threatening to burst and my sweat glands went into overdrive, to say I was worried was an understatement. My natural responses were still in turmoil from the 'Satanic find' only moments ago as I moved slowly towards the gaping hole discarding my flashlight somewhere along the way. As I peered down into the jagged shaped hole I could see the faint flicker of candle light along with moving shadows however, there was no sign of John.

"John!...John!" I screeched, the sound echoed off the stone walls, reverberating as it went. Suddenly the shadows shot off in different directions as to not be seen. I was stuck on what to do when something caught my eye, at the edge of a stone table lay what looked to be like a bloodied trainer attached to some lone black robe of sort. Around the trainer was a blood pool that was growing bigger, blood was pouring out in tidal waves. _'_ _oh no, oh no what if he is dead?'_ My thoughts albeit un-organized had a point with that amount of blood and that size of fall… No, I am not a pessimist I am an optimist. It was like someone had switched a flip in my brain leading to my common sense _'_ _The others'_ their faces resonated in my brain, I didn't want to leave John down there with what looked to be other people but I could see no other choice. I turned on my heel and sprinted to the doors praying that I could get John help in time. What I failed to notice was a little girl's shadow being projected onto the wall where the flashlight was shining and the red eyes that followed my movements from the shadows…


	8. Chapter 8

-Still Takigawa's POV-

The cool outside air was a breath of freshness from the dank dark atmosphere of the church but I could not enjoy this difference. John was in trouble, he could be dying down there and not to mention the fact that it looked like there were people as well. I took the steps two at a time until I reached the last step, propelling myself towards the group who were too enthralled in their own conversation to notice the urgency in my strides. Within seconds I reached the group sucking in laboured breathes. "He fe…fell…" I could scarcely breathe. The others couldn't make out my sentence and looked down upon my hunched form with confusion. Sensing this was getting nowhere Ayako quickly scanned the area and finally asked "Where's John?" a hint of motherly worry coated her voice. The rest of the group suddenly put two and two together as the earlier statement began to make sense. Ayako's face turned solemn but her voice, a sharp blade wielded by an expert cut deep "You LEFT him there, by HIMSELF!" her eyes held the flames from hell as she stared at me accusingly.

"I had to get help, he….he was bleeding" I tried to defend myself from her onslaught. I stood tall "Can we argue about this later he needs help". Nods went around the group and Naru (Myself, Ayako, Lin and Mai had all taken to calling him that) took over (like usual). "Lin can you show us the old floor plans we need to see where he fell, Monk that's where you come in because we need to know exactly where he fell. Ayako and Mai, could you please go and check the equipment bags for any rope that we could use" he kept his voice calm and even throughout the explanation. Ayako and Mai shot off to rummage while Lin brought the Maps over. On the first map, it showed the ground level of the floor with the entrance to the church clearly marked. Near the back of the church was the door to the room that we investigated however, on the left wall near the back was another door leading up to the second floor. Naru coughed to catch my attention "Where did he fall?". I examined the map painstakingly, looking for the exact spot when a faint circle shape caught my attention. Luckily it looked like the same spot. "Right there" my finger moved to the inside of the circle.

Naru and Lin exchanged a worried look, "It looks like John fell through the old entrance to a room that was once called the pit…" Naru mumbled at the end for Lin to pick up. "Basically, at the time of witch hunts, this spot was used as an underground torture chamber for those perceived to be witches. There are many references to 'the pit' being a place where once you entered you didn't come back. It is rumoured to have conducted over 200 tortures and executions during that time, most of them being unlawful and a number being 'unofficial' . However, in the late 17th century this church was constructed on this ground to make it holy. That was not the case as the head priest Father Dorton had the pit renovated into a basement in secret so he could conduct his own satanic worships in private. The Sao church is notorious for housing various occult's and satanic rituals. Which as I was speaking to Naru about, leads us to believe that a demonic entity was summoned in the basement and left to gain power over the years" Lin finished his rushed explanation of the situation.

 _'_ _Hold on a minute….'_ "John's in the basement!" I all but screeched. This was not good. Naru turned to face Ayako and Mai "Is there any rope?" he asked. Ayako responded, "Yes but it's very short so if we were to lower someone down they would need to be tall". Naru considered this option before he turned to Lin "was there any mention of how he got into the basement?". Lin flipped through a notebook at lightning speed before stopping with a sad look on his face "Yeah….it says that there is a secret entrance in a small graveyard. It is the grave with the two big iron gates and a plaque that says 'Father Dorton I am here. These gates only open at your will' . The only problem that the graveyard is an hour drive away". Stuck on what to do we could see no fast solution until Mai spoke up "Wait Monk has basic medical training right? So why don't we lower him down to tend to John's wounds while we drive to the cemetery" her eyes lit up as she finished, she knew that the others would likely agree and thus John's chances at survival would increase. They all looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I'll do it" determination filled the air. We were going to save John and then we would cleanse this Church of all its demons.


	9. Chapter 9

-John's POV-

Pain. That was my first experience when I regained consciousness. Nothing but a scorching pain resonating through my entire body. It crippled me to the point where I couldn't move anything except my left arm. I tried to move it towards my head but a shift in my body caused dizziness and agony to take over "Ah". My mouth opened and closed in pain. My eyes were currently closed so I decided to open them a fraction only to be blinded by a dim flicker of dancing candle flames. I tried again with more success this time. The room I was in not only had a stone table in the middle but it also had various tunnels leading into darkness on the outer walls (well from what I could see in front of me). _'_ _What happened?'_ I have never been more confused in my life; my mind went into overdrive as I tried to recall the past events when a sudden shooting pain coursed through my head, it was as if someone shot me, making me lose my concentration. I could feel a killer headache coming on, not good. My left arm somehow made it to my head and I lightly prodded it. A sticky substance ran down my fingers, it smelled metallic, I lowered my hand into my immediate line of sight only to have my stomach turn. That plump red substance was blood. My blood and boy was it gushing out like a waterfall. There was nothing I could do, I couldn't move without a stampede of agony. Then out of nowhere Takigawa's face flashed in my mind. Hope filled my broken body as I saved up enough strength to call out "Takigawa…" my voice trembled as my strength faded. I waited and waited but no reply ever came. All hope was lost….

"Hello there"

My blood ran cold and a deathly chill settled in the room as a little girl with big blue eyes and long straight black hair appeared in front of me. She looked like she was only 8 years old and her red dress fanned out a little bit just above her knees, separating two diverse types of materials was a big black bow. Her blue eyes were filled with worry as she asked, "Are you ok mister?" Her sweet voice was like a beautiful melody though it did nothing to lift this sensation of dread. Even though she was a ghost it would be rude of me not to reply, "I'm afraid that I am injured…" I paused "My name is John what is your name?". The little girl seemed to ponder about her answer and when she seemed satisfied she sang "My name is Annabelle" she giggled. Her aura held a childlike innocence which made me wonder why exactly such a pure spirit would be in this hellish place. "So, Annabelle do you mind if I ask how you died?" I kept my voice soft so I wouldn't make her upset but it looked like the memory already did, "You don't need to if you don't want to" I quickly added.

Annabelle sighed "ok, well when I was eight there used to be a pond here. My village was near the pond so every summer we would go swimming" she stopped and her face morphed into a grim expression "It was the 6th of June 1666 when one of the adults took all the children out for a swim. Oh, if only I had known his intentions. He was a sick man who drowned all the children one by one. I was the last, I can still remember the feeling of pain when my lungs began filling up with water as he held me under". A morbid silence settled in the room, I didn't know what to say, tears sprung from my eyes like a bursting dam. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that" I whispered. Annabelle's face softened. She floated closer while whistling a beautiful melody. I felt my eyes droop, fatigue over powered my senses. I lost the war with my eye lids as they began to close. The last thing I heard was Annabelle's voice saying…

"shhh sleep John, it will all be over soon enough".


	10. Chapter 10

-Note-

Just want to clear this up in advance. This chapter is from Takigawa's POV so if he is facing another character then his left will be their right

-Note-

-Takigawa's POV-

Lin and Naru were huddled over Lin's computer fussing over the exact location of the old cemetery, they argued over where the best and fastest route would be. Meanwhile Mai handed me the brutish bulk that was the first aid kit. "Monk when you get down there you need to keep him awake" Mai demanded. I had to laugh, it's not like I didn't have medical training because I do, even if it's only a little bit. "Mai, I know remember basic medical training", her face held a hesitant expression as if she wanted to trust me but already knew from experience how horrific this situation could be. Since John had fell into the basement the mood has been grim, we barely talked to one and other above basic communication, it was like John was already a part of this team. In the brief time, I've known John I could tell that he is very compassionate towards others but I could also see that the state of the church bothered him deeply.

Ayako chose this time to stride over to us holding a thick mysterious book. "Monk…." She paused, her eyes downcast onto the old book "will you give this to John?" she pleaded. I took the old book which I could now see was in fact a bible. This seized my interest but none the less I agreed. I tried to squeeze the old bible into the first aid kit but it wouldn't fit so I would have to hold it. I was all kitted up and ready for the 'rescue mission' all I needed to wait on was the rest of them. Luckily Lin and Naru were also ready as they were heading towards the church with the rope. Myself, Ayako and Mai jogged to catch up. It was time.

Inside the church a heavy pressure filled the space making it hard to move. You could feel lots of eyes staring at you from the darkness but when you looked there was nothing noticeable. We positioned ourselves so that I was holding onto the end nearest the hole. Then it went up a bit to Mai, then Ayako, Naru and finally Lin. "Ready?" Lin asked, we all nodded. I sat on the edge and slowly lowered myself down while the others fed the rope down. I could feel the friction of the rope burning my hand every so often. 5 minutes had passed when eventually the rope stopped moving, it had reached its limit. I dared to look down and was surprised to find that I was only about a meter off the ground.

One.

Two.

Three….

I let go and plummeted onto the stone table. It didn't hurt much. I didn't dare waste time glancing around as John was the only thought on my mind. I scrambled off the table to John's unmoving body. There was a pool of blood surrounding his head. "Oh no….no…. John buddy" I shook him gently trying to get him to wake up. Panic set in there was FAR too much blood. I rolled him onto his back. John looked peaceful in fact it looked like he was sleeping but I knew he wasn't. The first aid kit was immediately on the floor open as I frantically looked for anything I could use. Thankfully there was bandages and some old rags to stop the bleeding. I tilted his head to the right and my stomach dropped at the sight. On the left side of his head was this enormous gash spewing out blood. My training kicked in as I grabbed the old rag and held it firmly to the wound hoping to stop the flow. Then I secured it with bandages so it would stay in place. I let out a sigh of relief, that was one part done now onto the blood around his left leg. Carefully I lifted his Priest robe (Thankfully he wasn't awake for this) The pit in my stomach grew the further the robe went up. "Ah". On John's left leg, there was this white mass sticking out of the top of his shin going past his knee. It was a horrid sight to see a bone sticking out. The bone was covered in blotches of metallic smelling roses. There was nothing I could do for this injury while John was unconscious. My blood immediately ran cold as a crucial detail revealed it's self….

 **John wasn't breathing.**


	11. Chapter 11

-Takigawa POV-

Panic coursed through my veins as an icy chill ran up my spine. I had no clue how long he had been unresponsive for. My mind went into overdrive, first I had to lay him on his back, check his pulse and start compressions. I placed two fingers on his wrist waiting on bated breath _'_ _come on…. come on…. YES!'_ After a few seconds, I felt a faint pulse. My hands found their way up onto his chest, one on top of the other. I started the compressions.

One

Two

Three

Four

No change. His stubborn chest still refused to move.

One

Two

Three

Four

Again, no change. I was prepared to do this all night. I am NOT losing my friend tonight. It was funny that even though I had only just met John I considered him an extremely close friend, he just had this aura about him.

One

Two

Three….

Suddenly John shot bolt upright gasping for any breath he could get. To say I was relieved was an understatement. He leaned into my embrace and all I could do was gently rub circles on his back, at least he was breathing now. A fresh metallic aroma filled the air once again as I noticed the blood around his leg increase into a lake of liquid roses. At this rate, he would die from blood loss.

"John buddy, I need you to lie down so I can look at your leg" I asked with a soft voice. John at this point was barely coherent all he could muster was a slight nod of the head. Blood was starting to soak through his whit bandage staining it forever red. Gently as I could I lowered him onto his back again, his face twisted in unimaginable agony. Once he was settled I took my left hand and used it to grip one side of his leg and with my other hand I hovered over the bone. Without giving John any warning I rammed the bone back into place. John let out this heartrending bloodcurdling scream. Sweat trickled down his ghostly pale face. I quickly grabbed the bandages and wrapped it up to stop the waterfall of blood. However, I knew this wouldn't be enough he needed something to stabilize that leg.

The room we were in was illuminated by candles and tunnels were a feature on nearly every wall. Moss hung from the tunnel entrances creating a barrier between us and the fowl darkness that threatened to steal our souls. The mismatched cracked bricks between each tunnel were caked in bloody satanic symbols that ranged from huge to tiny. One wall behind us held what looked to be a huge pedestal surrounded by carved up wood with strange inscriptions on them. On top of the pedestal was a dark wood bowl, 5 red arranged candles, chipped chalk, a ceremonial dagger and an upside down cross. The stone table in the middle of the room had metal rings at each corner god only knows what they were used for. Such a horrid room to be stuck in especially with someone who is injured. The wood would be helpful but if John becomes unresponsive again then I might not be able to wake him up…. _'_ _The bible'_. _'_ _Thank you, Ayako,'_ The bible was settled a few inches away within reach so I grabbed the old book. "I need you to stay awake so I'm going to sit you up and give you your bible, why don't you pray" …

"ok" He mumbled

I hauled John into a sitting position gave him his bible and started to move towards the back of the room. Even though it was the basement I was careful with my placement of steps you never know if there is another level or not. I reached the wood in no time. Some of it was completely unusable whether it be from rot or wood worms fortunately though two pieces roughly the same length would be ok to use. On closer inspection, the symbols were upside down crosses but that wasn't an issue after all I could turn the wood the other way so that they would be the right way up. It would just have to do. The return trip was even quicker as I knew where to step. John was still praying while I positioned the pieces of wood. "Now this will hurt because it has to be tight" I hated having to cause him pain but this needed to be done and he could see that. John bit his lip to avoid screaming while I tightly wrapped the bandages around the wood. With each wrap John grunted and bit harder, by the fifth wrap he was drawing blood on his lip, by the eighth wrap he was biting the inside of his cheek and finally by the last wrap he looked fed up.

I helped John to his feet and since it was his left leg that was injured I placed his left arm over my shoulder (Hard to do when you are a full head taller than him). Next step getting us out of this maze.


	12. Chapter 12

John's POV

Darkness…Pain…. These floated around in the diminishing light of my mind. Was I dying? I couldn't tell anymore the memories flashed by too quickly to reminisce in the moment. The chilly loneliness threatened to drag me under into my subconscious only to never return to the land of the living for the rest of eternity. Numb that's how my body felt, numb and heavy. Nothing registered to me anymore not the sound of a worried voice or the subtle squelching of my forever leaking blood. It was only when a hand reached down from above and pulled my mind out from the void did I begin to feel a heavy pain in my chest. 1…2….3…4 in a continuous rhythm. As my mind realigned itself and my soul settled into place, the pain grew into a blistering heatwave. Suddenly I felt my body jerk up right, gasping for any breaths that I could steal. My sluggish eyes floated over to Takigowa who seemed to be muttering something. All I could do was nod. He lowered me onto my back and disappeared from my view. It felt like an eternity waiting…. drifting in and out of consciousness when a blood curling scream erupted from my throat. The pain that assaulted my body was overwhelming, it shattered every nerve, bounced off every bone. I was left a panting mess with sweat streaming down my cold face. Takigawa's worried expression filled my vision as he once again lifted my body up into a sitting position. Takigawa handed me my bible, my precious bible with the suggestion to pray, though I knew he wanted to keep me awake, he was like a father looking after an ill child. I could tell he wanted to hover.

The old bible felt heavy in my shaking hands as I struggled to turn the pages. My eyes started to become blurry and unfocused. At this point I wasn't sure if I could even stay awake, I just so badly wanted to shut my eyes and get some sleep, oh how tantalizingly wonderful that idea was. No, I couldn't, Takigawa needed me to stay awake so I would. I tried to focus my mind on the jumping words. If I wasn't so injured I probably would have laughed at the way the lines done the Mexican wave from one side to the other, or how the bible shook from side to side (though that was probably my fault). The bible did little to calm the hellish burning spreading through my leg however, it did release some of the nerves. The house party in my head grew into a full out rave, it was unbearable. Unable to look at the old pages of the bible anymore I cast my eyes to where Takigawa was. He seemed to be carrying two pieces of wood but his figure was blurry. I blinked for less than a second and he was kneeling in front of me.

Takigawa looked troubled as he muttered "Now this will hurt because it has to be tight", I had a small idea of what he meant and I prayed to god that I was wrong. Takigawa positioned the wood either side of my leg and began to wrap a bandage around it. My prayers were not answered. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming out. I had already embarrassed myself once, I would not do so twice. It took eight wraps before he was finished. The pain I was in was the epitome of hell. Blood seeped from my lip and dribbled down my face, almost as if my mouth was crying since my eyes stayed dry.

When Takigawa hauled me up onto my feet I wanted to protest but I didn't feel like I had the right to complain. Takigawa looked just as dishevelled as I did and his face had aged with worry. He was worried about me. The position we were in was awkward to say the least, he was a full head taller than me so he had to hunch over to make it easier to swing my arm around his neck. Takigawa the slipped his arm around my waist to offer extra support. The contact felt weird, I'd never had anyone help me like this before. To say I was thankful would be an understatement but I had no time to express my gratitude as Takigawa started walking towards a maze of exits.

-Note-

Sorry for not uploading for a while but my life has been hectic at the minute also I had to figure out (well still trying to) how to continue with this story. Again really sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

(Mai's POV)

Crippling worry coursed through my veins. I prayed to the lord that they would be ok but still uncertainty left me shaking. Naru had ordered us into the van so we could make our way to the old cemetery, leaving only John and Monk behind. Naru drove like a madman while Lin barked out directions every so often. Ayako however allowed me to lean on her shoulder for support, the worry had aged her delicate face. The half silent van was filled with a constant void of the unspoken possibilities. The fact that we left as soon as Monk entered the basement and did not check to see if John was even alive bothered me. My eye lids begun to grow heavy as my head started to droop. As my consciousness faded all I could picture was John's timid smiling face saying, "Everything will be fine" …

 _Mai's Dream_

 _A little girl danced around the grounds of an old pond. Her long flowing black hair suited her slim figure. It appears she was calling out to the other children who danced with her. But one by one the children disappeared into the pond and never came back out. Suddenly the little girl's expression changed into a bloodthirsty hell hound, with its big red eyes and demonic presence. She laughed and her deep growly voice echoed down into my very soul. The scene changed and once again the little girl stood over the body of a fallen priest trying to trick him into giving up his soul. The conversation was faint but not inaudible._

 _"_ _What is your name dear child?" asked the dying priest_

 _"_ _My name is Annabelle mister and I want to be your friend"._

 _The child then proceeded to devour the priest whole and his screams pierced the air like shards of broken glass._

 _The dream started to fade away and a new one unravelled. Oh no! It was John. This scene was almost the same as the one before, with John being the fallen priest and the little girl hovering over him._

 _"_ _Are you ok mister?" she asked sweetly_

 _"_ _I'm afraid that I am injured..." "My name is John, what is your name?"_

 _The child looked on with evil intentions burning in her eyes, unbeknownst to the priest. "My name is Annabelle"._

 _The little girl began to move closer to John, obstructing my view._

 _The scene stopped, and my consciousness was regained._

I awoke to Ayako shaking my sleeping form. Fear and worry glazed her eyes. Her sweet voice withered with concern "Mai you we are here, are you ok?". All I could do was shake my head, cold sweat trickled down the sides of my face and waterfalls erupted from my eyes. "A….Ann….abelle's g..goi..ng to k..kill Jo..hn" I sobbed. Everyone was confused but the realization of what was said hit them soon enough.

"Lin.."

"already on it". Lin typed on his laptop furiously. Desperately searching for information about this would-be foe. I conveyed the remnants of the dream to Naru who paled slightly.

"Well what are we supposed to do and where the hell was Monk in this dream!" Ayako ground out through clenched teeth. Her anger all be it warranted, did not help progress matters any further. All I could do was shake my head, no I had not seen him but that didn't mean anything bad had happened right? I must keep my faith in John and in Monk. Plus, John had not been devoured yet, so Monk must have interrupted it…. Yes, that was it. I sank further into Ayako's motherly embrace, I hadn't even realized how hard this must be on her, we all know that she loves Monk so much, yet she refuses to acknowledge the idea of him ever loving her. A bit like myself and Naru. But…. No I cannot be thinking of such a hopeless thing while John is suffering right now.

"Alright I've got something" Lin hollered and we all silenced ourselves. "Annabelle Ward, one of the seven circle children, the seven circles were known for satanic rituals performed throughout the 1600's. Annabelle was found guilty of witchcraft after she led a group of small children to a pond in which she summoned a demon to 'devour their souls'. To complete the ritual, she drowned the children one by one. After the bodies were discovered it is written that Annabelle was found amongst them singing to herself. She was sentenced to the pit and remanded there until she died. It is not reported at what age she died or what she died of".

A tense silence filled the crowded van. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, threatening to flow like a waterfall. Poor John. Suddenly his innocent smile flashed through my memory, then back to those blood thirsty red eyes.

"AH", "we need to hurry, that girl…... I saw her bloodthirsty eyes, she will strike soon".

"How much longer Lin!" Naru barked.

"5 minutes" Lin's normally calm voice was filled with an uneven quaver, as though he had a dire feeling.

All I could do was find comfort in the people around me and pray to the heavens that they would be protected. Hell, I've never felt so useless in my entire life. Time ticked on as Naru sped down an old dirt track. 'Not long now John, not long now".


	14. Chapter 14

(John's POV)

With each step a searing pain blasted through my nerves, I jerked and stumbled along the continuous corridor, I almost dropped the heavy bible along the way. Although with this bible in hand I felt a lot safer from whatever evil lays beneath this church. I fear that If Takigawa wasn't there, then I don't think I would have even survived, let alone manage to walk down one of the corridors. In the brief time I had known Takigawa I had never seen him vulnerable but now his face twisted in exhaustion and pain. Takigawa's spine must be in agony due to his unnatural positioning. It was my fault he was in this much pain, its not fair to make him do all the work considering it was my height and leg that were the problems.

"Takigawa, its alright I think I can put more weight on it. Why don't you rest for a bit and I will try to walk" My voice wavered and I'm positive that he heard the anguish coursing through it but I flashed him my signature smile. Hopefully to reassure him. It did not work.

"Not a chance. You have a broken leg and at best a mild concussion…. Also look at the ceiling, there are about a hundred spiders up there. I am not standing straight up." He chuckled towards the end. He glared at me for the suggestion however, it held no malice. "Besides Ayako would kick my ass if I made you walk".

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Language Takigawa, after all I am a priest".

"Oh yeah well I am a Monk after all" his deep rumbling laughter echoing throughout the corridor. It bounced of each wall and continued forward into the unknown. Suddenly a startling realization hit me like a freight train.

"Takigawa?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Why are all the torches lit along the corridor?"

Takigawa stopped dead on the spot as if pondering the situation. He glanced behind us with an uneasy expression. Torches lined the left-hand side in short intervals. Each of them was indeed lit. This place looked ancient and if there was anyone down here surely, they would have noticed our presence. Out of nowhere I was hoisted into the air and into Takigawa's strong arms. The movement jostled my broken leg making me hiss in pain. It felt like a thousand tiny needles were simultaneously stabbing into my leg. Black spots filled my vision and I could feel the colour drain from my face. Quickly I buried my face into his shoulder. I didn't want him to feel bad for causing me pain.

"What…. What are you doing?" I stammered out of pure shock.

"I don't like it down here and we are moving to slow. This will be quicker" He no longer sounded worried but strangely calm.

He was right, there was this thick and evil atmosphere surrounding us. I swear I could feel eyes watching us as we moved. Takigawa's long purposeful strides kicked up dust as we cruised towards what we hoped was an exit. His strong arms held me close to his warm chest. I could hear his strong steady heartbeat thumping against his chest. A sense of dread washed over me, my eyes felt heavy and I started to nod off. Boy was I tired suddenly.

Takigawa did not seem to be affected. His steps stayed even but his breathing sounded deeper. Something was wrong "Put me down Takigawa" I insisted but if he heard my request he refused to acknowledge it. "Put me down please". This time he looked down at me and I froze. His eyes held a red tinge to them and his smile…. his smile was inhuman. I panicked immediately.

"Takigawa you are not yourself, I am asking you politely to put me down"

He did not stop, instead he simply replied, "Make me priest boy".

I griped my bible with as much force as I could manage "In the beginning was the word and the word…."

Takigawa let out a demonic growl. He moved the arm that was supporting my back up to my shoulders before firmly clamping his hand over my mouth. My right arm was pinned to my side and my left had a vice like grip on the bible. I started struggling, moving my head this way and that, but to no avail. He seemed to be growing furious at this constant moving. His growl grew louder and moved his hand over my nose as well – cutting of my air supply. Panic set in quickly and I struggled even more.

"Stop struggling or I will suffocate you" His tone was serious, he was really going to kill me. I nodded desperate for air. This appeared to work as he subsequently moved his hand back over my mouth only. I greedily gasped for air, sinking back into 'it's' arms all I could do was try to bide my time and pray for a miracle.


	15. Chapter 15

(Lin's POV) (I will alternate between Kazuya and Naru in this chapter)

We arrived at the cemetery and we all immediately abandoned the van. "Look for the grave with the two big iron gates and call us when you find it" Kazuya ordered. We split into groups – Ayako and Mai and Kazuya and I. They set off down the left path and we went down the middle. Kazuya or 'Naru' as Mai had taken to calling him, Looked strangely worried. It wasn't like him to let down his impervious attitude, even around me. The only other times he does this is when Mai is in danger.

"Is everything ok?" I asked

He looked at me like I was mad "John has been lied to, sent into a situation unprepared, is possibly seriously injured – Mai's dream might have confirmed that, and Monk is also down there unprepared, and you are asking I everything is alright". His venomous tone warranted a tongue lashing however, I needed to let him vent or else.

"Right sorry, it was a stupid question and if you must know I am worried too"

Kazuya tilted his head towards me with a raised eyebrow "really", his earlier attitude dissipated as though it had never occurred.

I nodded back "He is the youngest priest ordained by the catholic church in history and his father was a renowned exorcist. It seems that father brown also has the ability to see and communicate with demons however, on the records it says that he has been told he can see any spirit – this was supposed to protect him"

"Ah that's probably why he seemed so calm in Mia's dream" He concluded.

Naru's phone started ringing – the caller appeared to be Mai. He excused himself and answered the phone. I on the other hand glanced around for the grave, my shiki stayed close to my side, only venturing a few feet ahead but then returning as though something had scared them off. The atmosphere was morbid and dense. It was like a thick fog of darkness hung over the quite cemetery. One of my shiki alerted me to its discovery of a warn down gate. Half of it was missing but there was a plaque covered in moss on the stone above. Carefully I wiped away the moss to reveal the message hidden underneath. "Father Dorton I am here…".

"Kazuya we've found it!" I shouted. Although the gate was closed, there was still a locked door that we would have to overcome before we could save John and Monk. The door was battered and old, but the big padlock had not rusted with age and neither had the plaque above it.

Kazuya came running over followed by Ayako and Mai who had just arrived. They were short of breath. Kazuya could easily break the padlock with his PK but I forbid him from ever using it, so we just have to do it the old way. Kazuya looked at me with agreement in his eyes.

"Mai run back to the van and grab the big rucksack in the front would you, it's the black one" Naru ordered her to go and as always Mai (albeit begrudgingly) agreed. She turned on her heel and sprinted as if her life depended on it. Ayako looked bewildered.

"Do you think they are ok? I'm getting a bad vibe from all the tree gods in this area, they are warning me to stay above ground" Ayako's worried voice filled the unpleasant air. She had a point, this area held an unpleasant feeling which intensified the closer you got to the door. Safety in numbers, after all if John was injured then Monk could carry him out while myself and Ayako dealt with the dangers. Mai and Kazuya could lead the way. Poor John, he's so young and yet he is caught up in something as dangerous as this.

Nobody answered Ayako. Speculation and the worst-case scenarios were left to the imagination. Mai returned shortly after, gasping and sweating as though she had run a marathon. I carefully took the heavy rucksack from her delicate hands and proceeded to rake through the various equipment for a hammer. I wielded the hammer with precision and slammed it down onto the lock. Nothing happened. Again, and again, I slammed it down each time with a greater force than the last. For some reason the hammer dented.

"Wait!" Mai shouted, "Remember what the second part of the plaque says, 'These gates only open at your will' so maybe it's the same for the lock, maybe we have to pray for the door to unlock?"

Murmured agreements went around the group. Sighing I stood back while Ayako and Mai started a prayer. Kazuya stood back at a distance with me. I had my doubts to this working and rightly so but we don't have any other option. So, I started to pray.

Unexpectedly the sound of a key turning in a lock could be heard and the screaching of the gates signalled that the path was now open.

\- Naru's POV -

Shocked was not the word for it. Mai had come up with a clever idea and it had worked. My gaze remained impassive however I could see Lin from the corner of my eye, smirking slightly. Finally, we could go and retrieve the others I only hope that we won't be bringing back corpses. "All right everyone, Lin and his shiki will go in first, I will go second, Mai you will stay right behind me and finally Ayako you will bring up the rear". Mai cast a concerned look over at Lin who was doing his best to appear busy, Ayako on the other hand looked annoyed.

"Why can't I be at the front, if they are injured then I will need to be there". She specified

I sighed, of course she would be concerned, everyone knew that her and monk were a couple (well except for them I suppose). "I need you at the back, so you can protect Mai and all of us as well". My explanation did little to shift the dire mood and it only seemed to make Ayako doubt me even more. At this point I was about to bring up her many failed attempts when Mai reached out and grabbed Ayako's hand.

With tears in her eyes Mai whispered softly "Please Ayako for John and Monk. All this arguing is wasting time. Please". Suddenly the lodged tears broke free leaving a streaming lake running down her smooth face. Ayako's eyes softened and all she could do was nod. Her voice stolen away by the very girl begging her to stop.

Lin placed his hand gently upon my shoulder and the numerous shiki brushed past me, heading down into the tunnels. This was it after we enter there would be no turning back. With one last glance around the outside world, we exhaled and advanced into the tunnels, praying that we weren't too late.


	16. Chapter 16

NOTE: _Johns inner voice will be in italics._

(Johns POV)

Takigawa…. No 'it' – how could I even confuse this 'thing' with a man like monk - had been walking down this dimly lit corridor for what seemed like hours. The walls seemed to grow wider with each step. It slipped on some moss and jostled me in its arms. A stabbing sensation of sharp pains radiated through my leg and my head. My vision swam for the umpteenth time that day. It however, did not seem to care that I was injured or that I could throw up over it at any point. Unexpectedly the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. Confusion fluttered through my overactive mind. _Why was I bleeding? Did I have a punctured lung? Oh no no no_. Then it dawned on me, a new sensation erupted from my mouth – one of pain. I had unknowingly bitten my lip. My heart thumped against my chest at an alarming rate, I wanted to scream and run but fighting would get me nowhere. I suppose trying my luck at reasoning would not be too bad unless of course it tried to choke me. I didn't want to be a damsel any longer.

"…" no words would leave my throat. I tried again, still nothing. My bravado faded fast with each failed attempt. Finally, I cleared my throat and suddenly it looked down at me with pure malicious intent clouding its eyes. Its face twisted into a vicious snarl as it resonated through its chest.

"Who are you?" My timid voice barely above a whisper. Too scared to be any louder in fear of the repercussions. The corners of its mouth turned upwards and it bared its teeth at me. Not in the friendly way but in the 'I will eat your soul' sort of way. The tempter dropped fast creating goose bumps along my arms. My shallow uneven breath became visible too.

"Now, now little priest. Aren't you a pathetic little creature trying to get me to talk and give up my name, so you can banish me. DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID!" its voice boomed off the thick walls, echoing along forever. My body began to tremble uncontrollably. A thousand self preservation thoughts ravaged my already weak mind _. I'm doomed, if I don't know its name how am I supposed to banish it? I am going to die here_. Unable to stand his nightmarish gaze any longer I turned my head. Big mistake. It took this as a sign of disrespect. The creature roared in unfathomable fury and a sudden weightlessness surrounded my body. My body crumpled in on its self to protect my injuries but alas my injured leg still smashed down on the floor. Unable to hold back any longer I screamed in utter agony. The room swayed all around me, or maybe it was just me. I could feel my heart slow down but then suddenly speed up as though someone was revving it. Unable to think properly all I could do was lie in a state of shock. Wait. Shock! I was going into shock.

My eyes wearily darted around this bigger room. _When did we even move into a room, I couldn't remember. Why was it so blurry? Oh yeah head injury._ My head thumped with an eternal pain that only seemed to grow in intensity. This constant battering left me no time to recuperate. And so, I was left on the floor crying out in pain for people who would never come. This only seemed to add fuel to the fire.

It grabbed my neck with one hand pinning me to the floor while the other covered my mouth, leaving me only a little bit to breathe. Its eyes bore down into my very soul before lowering its face down until it was inches from me.

"Be quite insect". It growled. "Or I will silence you". Its threat hung over the room like a thick fog.

Its tight grip caused a yelp to escape from my muffled mouth. Its eyes narrowed. Without warning it grabbed my hair, yanking me forward with such strength before forcefully slamming me back down onto the concrete floor. My head stung with the impact, but I had little time to dwell on it. My vision just cut to black like the ending of a movie, only there were no credits in mine. It wasn't over yet, but I wished it was.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lin's POV**

My Shiki scouted ahead, they were an early warning system to alert us to danger or even to the discovery of John and Monk. I am not the pessimistic type, yet I can't help but feel a sense of dread coming from deep within. Mai's dream had been especially ruff on the teams moral, yet it may prove as the extra motivation that we need to find them. Even Naru couldn't keep up his lassie fair attitude for long. As much as he would hate to admit it John had become a vital team member even though we have only just met him. Poor John, in Mai's dream Monk was nowhere to be found - I only hope that he had got to John in time. A cobweb collided with my face. The sticky disgusting substance stuck on tight even as I flailed my arms around in a desperate attempt. A muffled giggle came from behind, someone found my predicament funny. It was most likely Mai, knowing Naru's assistant.

The corridor grew thinner and we were forced to face the revolting slimy walls as we shimmied through one by one. The ceiling lowered as we went and suddenly I cursed my height. If we weren't so worried about john I would have found this situation very humorous. The dank and depressing atmosphere thickened the further we travelled. _How long had we been traveling? 5, 10 minutes?_ There seemed to be no end to this tremendously long corridor. To make matters worse the air quality down here was poor making it difficult to breath and even see due to the dust. We had to press on for John and Monks sake.

"Hey Naru, do you think we are getting close?" Mai asked quietly. The look she gave him was one of pure fear. She wanted so badly to get there and help.

"Honestly, I don't kno…." A heart-breaking scream resonated through the halls. It shook the whole tunnel. The pain could physically be felt. One name flashed through my mind: John. The others seemed to have had that same one. "Oh god" came from Ayako and a muffled cry came from Mai. I turned to face Naru and his face was full of rage. "Go quickly. Now!" He commanded. I whistled for my shiki "Go find John". They needn't be told twice. My shiki scurried off down the tunnel at a neck breaking speed. I picked up my speed going down the corridor. Sprinting over the uneven dirt and fallen stones. The rest of the team did so as well.

Gasping for breath we eventually reached a large open room. The torches in here were barely lit. The ceiling was an unusually high dome shape with massive spiderwebs hanging down. It was like a massive cathedral except it looked like it belonged in a horror house. The floor creaked as we skidded onto it – looking down it seemed to be comprised of more rotting boards like in the church. My shiki returned, unexpectedly they were fearful. "Be on guard, my shiki are agitated".

"Ayako go with Lin and take the left, Me and Mai will take the right"

"are you sure?" I looked at him worriedly

He looked at me with such intensity that warned me not to argue. He then glanced at Mai "Give Ayako the Rucksack". Mai handed it over with no questions asked.

With that we split up. This idea all though it would be quicker it would also be more dangerous. I pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight. At the same time, I decided to check the signal – as expected I had zero bars.

"Don't worry they will be fine and we will find John"

I looked at Ayako "I know"

We ventured onwards shining the light on the walls and the ground until Ayako tripped. Startled by the sudden force of gravity she stumbled forward to brace herself. Her face morphed into one of annoyance as she frowned at the offending object. Abruptly, she dropped to her knees and gasped.

"Oh my god"

I followed her gaze all the way down to a sprawled-out shape. This shape was surrounded by a darker shape. I crouched down to investigate and my stomach flipped at the gruesome sight. It was indeed John surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"Move Lin, go get the others"

I barely comprehended the fact that she was speaking to me until I was shoved out the way. Leaping up I ran to find the others.

 **Ayako's POV**

Oh no. No no no. John was just lying there in his own pool of blood. Not moving completely still. Too still. His face that normally held a carefree smile was now twisted in pain, blood and a multitude of bruises. Calm down Ayako, you're a doctor. Taking a deep breath, I opened the rucksack and pulled out a small travel size first aid kit. It probably wouldn't have enough supplies but at least its something. First things first I had to check what injuries he had. Moving closer I felt his head – it was gushing with blood, I needed to stop this fast or else he will die of blood loss. Inside the first aid kit there were some long rolls of bandages which would have to do as well as a strip of fabric that could be used to clot the wound. Time was of the essence – I took the cloth and held it to the wound only to discover that there was another bandage already there. This one was covered in dried blood and dirt – removing it would not be an easy task.

My motherly instincts took over as I unwrapped it as gently as possible. Once the wrap was removed it was time to remove the old rag – it seemed to be stuck firmly in place by the dried blood – more force had to put into removing it. The sudden jerk elicited a pain filled moan from John but that was all, he remained unconscious. I then secured the new piece of fabric in place with the bandage. Hopefully that would stop the bleeding long enough. I hope Lin gets back soon I will need everyone's help to wake John up.


End file.
